Love Too Much
by Shiro Yata 20
Summary: Toshiro terkurung di dalam rumah Ichigo setelah pemaksaan yang telah Ichigo lakukan. Namun Toshiro bertekad untuk kabur dari genggaman Ichigo dan pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Nampaknya Ichigo benar-benar menganggap Toshiro tidak berharga lagi. Dengan segenap keberaniannya dan untuk pertama kalinya Toshiro melawan Ichigo. Attention for Violence! Sequel dari 'Between Love And Hurts!
**_"LOVE TOO MUCH"_**

 ** _(Between Love And Hurt Sequel)_**

 _"Toshiro aku merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil setiap kali bersamamu.." Kata Ichigo dengan wajah yang memerah._

 _"M..maksudmu bagaimana? Aku tidak paham" Jawab Toshiro dengan wajah bingung._

 _"Mm..maksudku.. Setelah selama ini kita berteman, aku…rasanya ingin selalu melihatmu"_

 _"Hah? Kau kan sudah melihatku setiap hari di sekolah" Kata Toshiro polos_

 _"Bukan! Aku..tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya padamu.."_

 _"Katakan saja apa yang kau rasakan saat ini" Toshiro tersenyum melihat kecanggungan Ichigo._

 _"Saat ini ya.." Ichigo memikirkan sejenak rangkaian kata-kata yang harus ia ungkapkan kepada Toshiro. Kata-kata yang sudah lama terpendam di dalam hatinya, sebuah kata yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur setiap malam. Kata itu… yang membuatnya takut akan masa yang akan datang._

 _Toshiro masih memandang Ichigo dengan tenang. Menebak-nebak tindakan Ichigo selanjutnya. Mungkin saja pemikirannya benar. Sepertinya Ichigo akan…_

 _"Aku…mencintaimu! Toshiro!"_

 _… Strawberry baka-nya itu mengatakannya tepat sebelum ia memutuskan dugaannya._

 _Dan ia tahu jawaban yang tepat untuk itu.._

 _"Tentu, aku juga…Ichigo"_

* * *

Toshiro memimpikan masa lalu lagi. Sepertinya kepalanya terlalu sering terbentur sampai-sampai ia selalu memimpikan masa-masa terindah mereka.

Masa-masa yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan keadaan mereka sekarang.

Toshiro mengerjapkan matanya ketika cahaya matahari masuk melalui ventilasi jendela. Ia menatap sekeliling ruangan dengan kosong dan bingung. Ia merasa seperti telah tertidur dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat dunia nyata.

Tiba-tiba ia menjadi tertarik dengan pintu yang ada di ujung ruangan itu. Ia ingin tahu, apa yang ada dibalik pintu kayu itu. Maka, ia turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan perlahan untuk mengurangi beberapa rasa sakit di tubuh rapuhnya. Namun, sesuatu menahan tangannya. Tak perduli berapa kali pun ia menarik tangan kanannya itu. Ia tetap tidak bisa berjalan lebih jauh lagi. Hingga telinganya mendengar suara besi yang bergemerincing tepat di sampingnya.

Alangkah terkejutnya Toshiro ketika ia menengok. Ternyata tangan kanannya diborgol ke tiang penyangga tempat tidur itu.

Kemudian, kilas balik ingatannya pun dimulai.

Ingatan ketika Ichigo memukulinya. Ketika Ichigo mencekiknya. Ketika Ichigo menyeretnya ke dalam kamar.

Dan terakhir, ingatan ketika Ichigo…memperkosanya.

Seketika badan Toshiro menggigil. Dengan kalap ia tarik borgol itu berkali-kali. Lagi dan lagi, sampai pergelangan tangannya merah tergores, dipenuhi darahnya sendiri. Tapi, ia belum juga berhenti. Dengan rasa takut dan kebenciannya terhadap Ichigo, ia bersumpah tak akan menyerah sampai ia bisa lari dari Ichigo.

"Tidak! Aku.. tidak mau melihat Ichigo lagi!" Gumamnya dengan nada putus asa.

*Krieet..*

Seseorang pemuda berambut oranye membuka pintu ruangan itu. Ia menyeringai melihat kekasihnya, atau sekarang peliharaannya yang menatapnya dengan terkejut. Ekspresi penyambutan yang amat ia sukai.

"Selamat pagi, Toshiro Hitsugaya" Kata Ichigo lalu tersenyum licik.

"K..Kau! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MEMPERKOSAKU! KAU BRENGSEK!" Teriak Toshiro. Telunjuknya teracung ke wajah Ichigo.

"Ow..ow..sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatmu semarah itu, manis" Kata Ichigo seperti sedang berbincang santai.

"LEPASKAN AKU! BRENGSEK!"

"..Berhenti memanggilku dengan kasar!" Ichigo mulai naik darah mendengar panggilan Toshiro yang tidak biasanya "Jika tidak, aku akan-"

"Apa?! Memukuliku?! Menamparku?! Melemparku dari atas tangga?! Apa lagi?!" Toshiro memotong kata-kata Ichigo.

"Aku takkan melakukan itu jika kau tidak melawanku!"

"Tidak! Kau memang suka melihatku menderita kan?! Kau selalu melampiaskan segala macam hal kepadaku meskipun itu bukanlah kesalahanku-"

*BHUAKK!*

Ichigo memukul pipi Toshiro sampai ia terjatuh. Tangan kanannya menggantung di tiang yang menghubungkan borgol dan tangannya. Ia tak bisa kemana-mana ketika Ichigo memojokkannya ke dinding di samping tempat tidur.

"DIAM! DIAM! DIAMM!" Toshiro terkejut ketika Ichigo berteriak sangat keras. Jantungnya berpacu seiring dengan tarikan nafasnya yang cepat.

"Kau berubah menjadi menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini! Makanya aku benci padamu!" Kata Ichigo, masih berdiri di depan Toshiro.

"..kau mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua permasalahan yang ada" Kata Toshiro pelan "Mungkin otakmu tidak beres-"

*BUKK!*

Ichigo menendang lutut Toshiro keras.

"Jangan meledekku! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana posisimu sekarang Toshiro" Kata Ichigo.

"Aku tahu, dan aku sama sekali tidak takut padamu Ichigo" Mata Toshiro berkilat menatap tepat mata Ichigo "Aku sudah terbiasa. Aku sudah kebal. Aku sudah merasakan semua pukulanmu"

Toshiro tidak sempat menghindar ketika tangan Ichigo mengambil vas bunga yang ada di sebuah meja. Sangat cepat Ichigo menghantamkannya ke kepala Toshiro hingga vas itu pecah menjadi banyak kepingan. Kepala Toshiro tertunduk. Rambutnya basah terkena air dari dalam vas, dan tak lama kemudian darah mengucur dari pelipisnya ke dagu kecilnya. Rambut di sekitarnya pun menjadi kemerahan karena terkena darah.

"Kau sudah kebal hah?" Gumam Ichigo.

Perlahan, kepala Toshiro bergerak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan agar tetap sadar. Ia pun mampu mengangkat kepalanya sampai matanya menatap Ichigo kembali.

"Ya, aku sudah kebal Ichigo Kurosaki" Katanya seperti berbisik. Padahal pandangannya sudah mengabur. Setiap suara yang didengarnya hanya terngiang di telinganya. Tapi, ia belum puas. Ia ingin menang dari Ichigo. Toshiro akan melawan Ichigo sampai Ichigo muak karena ia selalu melawan. Dan akhirnya melepaskan Toshiro.

Namun, Ia harus melewati banyak rasa sakit sampai saat itu tiba.

Punggung Toshiro menghantam dinding berkali- kali ketika tendangan Ichigo menghujani lutut dan kepalanya. Toshiro berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit dengan cara menjadikan tangannya sebagai tameng pelindung kepala. Ia tak mau luka di kepalanya semakin parah lagi.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Ichigo berhenti menendangi Toshiro. Ia terengah-engah menatap Toshiro penuh kemurkaan. Tangan Toshiro dipenuhi luka dan lecet yang beberapa darinya mengeluarkan darah segar. Ia masih melindungi kepalanya, takut Ichigo akan menendang lagi.

"Sialan.." Umpat Ichigo.

Ia mengambil beling yang ada di lantai, lalu tangan yang satunya bergerak menarik tangan Toshiro yang tidak terborgol.

"A-apa yang-UUkh!" Toshiro kesakitan ketika sesuatu menggores pergelangan tangannya. Sementara Ichigo masih memegangi tangan Toshiro hingga darah mengalir ke siku Toshiro.

"Kau takkan bertahan jika terus-terusan melawanku, Toshiro" Bisik Ichigo di depan wajah Toshiro. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar "Aku harap kau masih hidup" Jedanya "Sampai nanti Toshiro!" lalu meninggalkan Toshiro sendirian di dalam ruangan itu.

Pengelihatan Toshiro semakin sempit, ia menyadari gejala awal dari kekurangan darah. Luka di kepala dan pergelangan tangannya tak juga menutup. Ia tahu ia harus menutupnya dengan sesuatu. Dengan susah payah ia merobek selimut yang ada di atas tempat tidur menggunakan pecahan vas bunga. Lalu membebatnya ke pergelangan tangannya. Merobek sedikit selimut lagi untuk melapisinya, dan sebagian untuk mengikatnya. Ia telah selesai ketika tubuhnya tak lagi mengikuti kehendaknya. Semua ototnya mengendur. Yang ia dengar adalah detak jantungnya yang berdetak semakin keras dan lambat. Ia terkulai bersandar pada dinding dan tidak bergerak. Nafasnya cepat dan pendek.

'Ya tuhan, jangan biarkan aku mati disini' Batinnya.

Ia berusaha mempercayai harapannya ketika kemudian matanya terpejam. Sepanjang kesadarannya masih ada, ia tak berhenti berharap. Hingga ia benar-benar melihat kegelapan pekat yang terasa hampa dan kosong. Dimana ia merasa kedinginan dan begitu kesepian. Dan ia harus menghadapi semuanya sendirian.

* * *

Cahaya lampu bersinar menyilaukan. Rupanya Toshiro terbangun lagi di kamar itu. Dengan kepala pening ia mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Kemudian memeriksa pergelangan tangan kanannya yang dilukai Ichigo. Nampaknya darah telah berhenti mengalir, sepertinya Ichigo tidak menggoresnya terlalu dalam.

Sejenak terlintas pikiran untuk kabur dari tempat ini. Ia selalu berhasil kabur dari rumah ini sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia pun tahu cara untuk melepaskan diri dari borgol seperti ini. Tangan Toshiro terlalu kecil untuk borgol tahanan. Ia yakin bisa menarik tangannya dengan resiko luka lecet. Kabur lebih menguntungkan meskipun jaminannya adalah luka. Maka, ia pun menjalankan rencana pertamanya.

Ia menyobek selimut lagi lalu membebatnya ke tangan yang terborgol. Ini berguna untuk mengurangi luka lecet ketika ia menarik tangannya. Kain itu tidak terlalu tebal, jika tidak tangannya akan sulit untuk ditarik. Tangan kanannya memegang borgol dengan kuat. Kemudian ia menarik nafas panjang, menggigit bibirnya dan menarik tangan kirinya kuat-kuat.

Ternyata apa yang ia lakukan lebih sulit dan lebih menyakitkan daripada dugaannya. Toshiro sedikit mengerang ketika setangah dari tangannya berhasil ditarik. Namun darah tercetak semakin jelas di buku-buku jarinya. Tepat ketika rasa sakit itu sampai di puncak pertahanannya, tangan kirinya berhasil lolos dari borgol itu.

Toshiro mendesis sambil membuka sobekan kain yang membungkus tangan kirinya. Benar saja, tangannya dipenuhi darah. Ia pun segera membungkusnya lagi dengan kain untuk menghentikan darah yang keluar.

Seingatnya, pintu kamar ini tidak dikunci oleh Ichigo. Ichigo begitu yakin bahwa Toshiro takkan bisa lepas dari borgol itu. Toshiro cukup lega ketika ia memutar kenop pintu dan pintunya terbuka. Ia pun mengendap dengan waspada. Ruangan selain kamar tempat ia disekap sangatlah gelap sekali, sehingga Toshiro harus meraba-raba ketika turun dari tangga. Ia berusaha untuk tidak bersuara sedikitpun agar Ichigo tidak sadar bahwa ia berhasil lolos.

Sejauh ini Toshiro berfikir keadaan masih aman. Namun, tepat ketika ia mencapai pintu depan. Tiba-tiba semua lampu di rumah ini menyala. Jelas Toshiro amat terkejut dengan kejadian ini. Terlebih ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Toshiro pun semakin panik. Berkali-kali ia memutar kenop pintu, dan pintu itu tidak bergeming sama sekali. Ia pun mellihat jendela di sekitanya. Namun, semua jendela di lantai bawah memiliki _teralis_ dan tak bisa dilewati. Satu-satunya jendela yang tidak diberi jari-jari adalah jendela lantai 2. Toshiro pun harus memulai semuanya dari awal lagi.

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari ruangan sebelah. Kemudian Ichigo muncul dengan senyuman liciknya.

"Luar biasa sekali kau bisa kabur, Toshiro" Katanya.

Toshiro tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih untuk memikirkan cara agar bisa ke lantai dua lagi.

Sementara itu Ichigo berjalan semakin dekat dengan Toshiro.

"J..jangan mendekat!" Katanya tegas hingga Ichigo pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hahaha! Mau apa kau Toshiro? Kau sudah terpojok sekarang" Ichigo pun berjalan lagi.

Rasa takut merayapi badan Toshiro. Namun, ia punya rencana lagi kali ini. Dan ia sudah siap untuk itu. Tepat ketika Ichigo berjarak 2 meter dari tubuhnya, Toshiro menundukkan badannya, menghantamkan pundaknya ke perut Ichigo dan berhasil membuat Ichigo terhuyung. Tanpa menoleh Toshiro berlari ke anak tangga. Terburu-buru menaikinya hingga ia hampir sampai di anak tangga terakhir. Dan ia tidak tahu jika Ichigo pun punya rencana.

 _ ***DOR!***_

Tepat dengan datangnya suara itu, Toshiro terjerembab menghantam anak tangga. Toshiro mengerang kesakitan. Lalu pandangannya menggelap dalam beberapa detik, membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir jernih.

"Kena kau!" Kata Ichigo dengan nada kemenangan. Ia menurunkan pistol yang ada di tangannya lalu perlahan menaiki tangga.

Yang Toshiro rasakan adalah rasa sakit di pahanya. Beruntung peluru itu tidak mengenai bagian vitalnya. Jika hanya segini saja ia masih bisa melawan Ichigo. Dengan segera Toshiro bangkit. Memaksa tubuhnya untuk terus bergerak sampai ia benar-benar lolos dari Ichigo. Ia pun berjalan dengan lambat ke dalam ruangan tempat ia disekap.

"Kau mau kemana Toshiro? Tidak ada jalan lagi bagimu untuk kabur" Kata Ichigo dengan nada mengejek. Ia berjalan mengikuti jejak darah Toshiro dengan perlahan. Ia ingin tahu apa yang akan Toshiro lakukan selanjutnya karena baginya sangatlah seru mempermainkan Toshiro.

Tepat ketika Ichigo masuk ke dalam kamar, ia terkejut. Ternyata Toshiro telah berdiri di ambang jendela. Meskipun Ichigo yakin Toshiro takkan nekat melompat dengan bodohnya dari atas sini. Siapapun pasti patah tulang jika lompat dari lantai dua.

"Kau takkan lompat kan Toshiro?" Kata Ichigo dengan wajah curiga.

"Aku akan pergi.." Kata Toshiro pelan. Matanya menatap ichigo dengan tajam. Meskipun ada sedikit perasaan sedih didalamnya. Ia tak masih tak percaya Ichigo menyiksanya seperti ini.

"TOSHIRO!" Tepat ketika Ichigo memanggilnya, Toshiro melompat ke luar jendela.

Tak lama terdengar suara berdebam di bawah sana. Toshiro terguling di rerumputan dengan ekspresi kesakitan. Ia harus pergi sebelum Ichigo turun dan menangkapnya lagi. Susah payah Toshiro bangkit, terpincang-pincang keluar dari pagar rumah mereka.

Rupanya Ichigo belum juga menyerah. Ia keluar dari dalam rumah, memanggil Toshiro berulang kali lalu berkeliling disekitar rumahnya dan mencari Toshiro ke jalan yang salah. Sementara itu Toshiro sudah berjalan di rute yang biasa ia gunakan ketika kabur dari Ichigo. Ia sengaja menggunakan jalan yang jarang mereka lalui agar Ichigo tidak menemukannya.

Dan sekarang ia bebas. Untuk ke sekian kalinya Toshiro berhasil mengalahkan Ichigo. Ia bersumpah takkan kembali lagi ke tempat itu. Ia pun meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Ichigo sudah tidak menyayanginya lagi. Ia harus menerima kenyataan itu meskipun sangat menyakitkan. Meskipun ia ingin mendapatkan Ichigo yang baik lagi, ia tetap takkan gentar.

Lalu, rencana terakhirnya adalah, mencari tempat tinggal.

Ia tahu tempat yang ia tuju. Tidak jauh dan sangat hangat sekali.

Tempat dimana ia bisa tidur dan makan dengan nyaman.

Dan Toshiro pun sampai di tempat tujuannya. Tempat dengan cahaya kekuningan yang temaram. Tempat beraroma mentega. Sebuah toko kecil di tengah keramaian kota. Ya, tempat itu adalah…

'Toko Roti Kusaka Sojiro'

* * *

Eheheee :D

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Yak! ini adalah sequel dari 'Between Love And Hate' yang sudah kujanjikan pada readers IchiHitsu!

Ehm, untuk kelanjutannya masih gantung (Dasar Author Gaje Semesta -_-) soalnya author benar-benar sedang sibuk di dunia nyata. Jadi jarang punya waktu buat ngayal XXX lagi..

Tapi, seperti biasa, Author pasti akan kembali lagi kok di FF IchiHitsu ^-^

Pastinya masih demen nyiksa Shiro-chan Ehehe..

Okeh! Kalo punya waktu tolong comment ya! (Gharaashabaku wajib komen! xD)

Well, dia tempat author berkonsultasi mengenai ke-GAJE-an di FF IchiHitsu yang disebabkan oleh author khuhuhu… (Thanks Garaa!)

Untuk semuanya, sekali lagi terimakasih ya! Aku tetap senang meskipun jarang ada yang Fav- ataupun Review- dari ribuan pembaca ^_^ Tapi, aku merasa lebih memiliki ikatan batin dengan orang-orang yang Review meskipun reviewnya hanya 1 kata..hiks..hiks… 'I Luv U Reviewers!'

JAANEEEE! ^-^

#ShiroYata20


End file.
